Revealations
by Lady Gaara 69
Summary: AU in some areas. Train x OC,OC x ,Rinslet x Jenos,Train x Saya. Their are two OC'a in this story. Despite what they believed, she wasn't as hard a person as they thought. He wasn't always engulfed by smiles and everything cheerful.
1. Chapter 1

Things had been getting worse for awhile. But for her things had to occur as such before they got better. At the moment, she is on the verge of losing everything. Her husband, whom she has had to distance herself from, due to his past. Her future and that of her daughter's. She was once a sweeper, but left when she had found out she was pregnant. This is not why people such as that man sought after her. No, they sought after her because of her familial ties. Her life had been uncomplicated until she met one of the notorious Chornos numbers. Not that she can say she regrets it, if it hadn't been for him and his friends, she wouldn't be as happy as she is now.

Her name is Pearl Fuijiwara. Although in Japan, she is known only by the alias the Japanese have given her; Miyoko the gunslinger. Her origins lay in America, but since her first visit to this country with her father she has loved it. She has constantly visited it. But then being the daughter of a drug overlord has always given her the financial stability to do so. In fact, that is how she crossed paths with the legendary Black Cat and his entourage. 

It had been the same every day of the week. Today would be no different. It was hot, and the ac system for some reason wasn't helping in the least. She knew she had to bare it though., Not that it would matter soon, her world would momentarily halt. She couldn't recall how long she had been laying on her bed, when her instinct told something wasn't right. She knew it had nothing to do with her. She followed her urge, and went to check on her brother.

She quietly entered the boy's room. She sees that something is not right with the room. Her mind can't keep up the difference; for it is so marginal, it might as well not exist. Just as her mind is slowly starting to comprehend the item, she looks up. She doesn't even get the chance to react. The closet door opens. Quickly calming herself, her father's body which is hanging from the noose is pushed to the back of her mind. A man bursts out of the closet, holding tightly onto her brother. This is all she sees before her vision goes black.

It was weird. She had been having a dream of two particular moments in her life. The first when she was three. Her parents had decided to take her outside their estate for the first time. She couldn't recall where exactly they had taken her; only that she had never seen so many flowers in her entire life. The second was two years later, when she became a sister. Upon looking at her newborn brother, she declared she would always protect him. She would never fail at this either.

The cold came so quickly that she gasped harshly, and her body convulsed. The frigid water soaked her clothes generously. Opening her eyes, she doesn't see much of anything save black. "It was about time you awakened…This is very simple… You do what I say." Before she can refuse, the man reveals himself along with her brother. "Good…the exit is right behind you…I will find you after you completed the task…Kill the…Go." Upon his command, she takes off as if she heard a shot firing as her signal.

Everyday has been different for him yet the same. He had long ago left his assination past behind. Yet it hasn't left him, fragments of it still haunt him. He is doing a good job of moving on. If it hadn't been for Saya, he still would be a killing machine. Now he couldn't imagine his life any other way. Nor would he want it to be changed, especially when he meets her. The one that a person is destined to be with. 

He has been with his current partner for three years. Their friends for one year. They were an unusual bunch, but that is how they worked so well together. He and his partner were Sweepers. The princess a nanotech creation. And their sometime partner is a thief for hire. With the four of them, meeting the last of their group; things change. Neither the Black Cat nor Pearl knew how much their lives' will intertwine


	2. Chapter 2

She has been running on, nothing more than water for the past week. Her desire to save her brother too great. Her only problem is if she can really pull the trigger. Her target is innocent, by going after him; entangling him in her personal problems is something she simply can't justify. Her father had wanted her to take self defense classes when she was younger, but she had refused. However, she did consent to rifle lessons after he persuaded her; it was for her own protection. After that her favorite rifle was a shotgun, although her collection was quite selective.

She has been tracking her prey, since her brother was taken from her. As much as she doesn't want to involve a harmless person into her affairs. But that was what the stranger had wanted; "Kill the Black Cat." That is what he had told her, if she is to accomplish it and save her brother; she has to detach herself from her emotions. It also wasn't helping that just as she found their trail; they would be gone by the time she would get there. Today would be different though. She had found them and had passed right by them.

She had been following them sporadically, so they wouldn't suspect someone trailing them. She wouldn't be surprised if they were aware of it anyway. Someone with their reputations wouldn't be unaware of these things. She passed them by a second time. This time around she would get him. They had entered the hotel. As she went down the alley, she had quickly memorized where their rooms were. She started up the ladder.

The two men had just entered their room. "What did you want to do?" His partner asked. "Leave her alone…She will make her move when she's ready…I don't want to force her hand." "Train, don't you think that is a little unwise." "No, if we had forced her hand people could have been hurt. We don't know why exactly she is after me, or how desperate she is…I think we are going to find out soon enough though…Be ready." Train starts staring into space after that. Sven leaves him to go check on Eve. He knows Train has dismissed him, and what Train said is true. All they can do is wait.

She quietly lands on the banister, before going to open the window. She notices that he looks like he is sleeping. She looks down for a moment, so she won't trip over the windowsill. As she gets up, she notices that he is no longer in the chair. She searches the room, but doesn't get very far when she hears the safety being released. Her motion ceases. "What do you want with me?" "I don't need to justify myself to you." He guides her to face him, as his friends come in. 

They wait for Train's next move. "Well, whatever it is, you don't have to go through with it." As he says this he lowers his gun. Her head is bent in regret, but raises it with regret still in her eyes. Yet determination also etched in her expression.. "You don't know anything, don't act like you know me or my situation. Unshed tears locked deep within. She grabs her gun aiming it at him. 

They are obviously matched each other in speed. His gun is facing her again. "I don't hold a grudge against you, but I will never let myself be defenseless." "Train?" "Don't move; Sven. Rinslet." She starts to pull the trigger, but her shot goes wide. She misses on purpose. Putting it down. "I can't do it…I can't kill someone who's innocent. 

Train goes to take her gun. Somehow he knew she wouldn't harm him, it is beyond her nature. 

And all the while he couldn't get certain images of her out of his mind; when she first looked up at him. He is holding her. Her underneath him as he looks at her face, as he makes love to her. The images start to get hotter. He quickly pushes his feelings away, as his desires keep flashing in his mind. His training allows him to keep control of the situation. This is also how he knew she wouldn't harm him.

They don't get far. Everything goes downhill from there. They hear a single footstep coming from the doorway. Before the window is shattered beyond repair, Train instinctively shields her; as the others get ready to step in action. "I'm disappointed, my lady, extremely disappointed." She recognizes the voice. It belongs to her childhood friend. 'My most trusted friend, it couldn't be?' A second voice enters the conversation. Train releases her for their faces were too close, and this second person would be the one to get things started.

"I had her tracked, in case she would be unable to complete the problem…I mean from what you told me, Marcus; she is too much of a kind hearted person to kill someone, especially an innocent one." "I never said they had to be innocent." "Marcus, this man isn't innocent…He has so much blood on his hands…His soul is painted black.." "He is in this situation and that is all that matters to her." The whole time they have been surrounded, and now their followers come in, guns ready.

"You don't know her like I do." Marcus's business partner starts laughing. "Yet you betrayed her…Enough of this we are wasting time…Bring him in." A man enters with a young boy struggling fiercely yet to no avail. "Ben." He calms down at his sister's voice, knowing that she will protect him no matter what. "Sweetheart, this is the deal; you kill this man…You can have your brat of a brother back, and your Judas gets what I promised him." 

Her morals are being compromised, yet if she goes soft for this one moment; she will lose something more important. She pulls her gun forward once more. The shot goes off as something unexpected happens. A woman with long blonde hair intercepts the shot reserved for Train. The gun slips from her hand. She is in shock. 'What have I done?' Train holds her "Princess, are you alright?" "I'm fine, what about her?" 

"Kill the boy." "NO." She screams. Train makes it to them first. He gives the leader a good right hook. His gun is eager to claim more blood. "How about you die…scum like you who would prey upon women, and wish harm to children don't deserve to live." "Look out.' Her warning comes too late. The bullet goes through his thigh. He reacts to the threat. The leader is shot down, as she shields Ben's eyes. Marcus is almost out the doorway when Sven knocks him out. The group surrounding them keep still, they were afraid from the moment of Train's demonstration of power and speed. 

Leaderless, the slight army is taken out in no time. After that business is done, she tells them she will take care of Marcus. "By the way, it is nice to meet you; Sven Hollifield, Rinslet Walker, Train Heartnet, and you must be Eve…I am glad you are alright…If I had known what you are capable of, I never would have worried myself…My name is Pearl Fuijiwara, and this is obviously my brother. 

"Wait, Pearl Fuijiwara?" "Yes, Sven my father was the drug overload you are thinking of. "Was?" "Yes, they killed him before taking my brother...Sven, you and Train are struggling sweepers are you not?" "Yes." "This is to show my gratitude." She is about to hand him money. "We can't take your money." "Train?" "I refuse, Sven." "I insist." "Alright." "If you don't want the money, then take this; its something my father gave me the day I was born."

She takes her necklace off, putting it around his neck. "So that you never forget, and if you should ever need me all you have to do is seek me out." "I wouldn't ever forget." He tells her, kissing her hand. He never felt so strongly as toward Saya, then as Pearl makes him feel when it comes to a woman. The rest of his party is flabbergasted. They have never seen Train to act on any emotion, nor to display one so clearly.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl and Ben are watching from their estate's doorway, as the group is leaving. Ben starts waving. "Thank you." "No problem." Train says smiling, waving back. "You should keep a closer eye on those around you." Sven advises her. "Take care kid." Rinslet answers. Eve remains silent. All six knowing somehow that their paths will cross again.

Hours have gone by when Marcus finally awakens. Disoriented, he can't understand why he is unable to move. He quickly discovers that he is chained, and hanging a few feet from the floor. Minutes later, the entrance opens. The silhouette seems large at first. But gets smaller as soft footsteps approach him. Knowing who it is, he is ready for the interrogation. "Hello, my lady." 

The first shot grazes his side. He manages to bite his tongue, holding the pain back. " You have no right to call me that, after what you did." The second shot enters his midsection . "Did you think after what you did I would show you mercy." "Yes, you have always shown it before." "But it was always for myself, never for anyone else…You sure didn't show any for my father, and you weren't going to show any for my brother…I can't spare any for you." She hits him across the temple with the butt of her gun. "May God forgive us both."

She is sitting in her father's chair. Her chin on her hand, which is resting on the armrest. "My lady, they are here." "Thank you, Kevin." The door opens. Three men walk in. "Lady Fuijiwara." "Thank you for coming, Walter…I have something to show the three of you…Let this be my only warning…If you betray me this will be the consequence…Kevin." He starts playing the recording of Marcus's murder. "I am taking my father's place…I will be kind yet fair…Do we have an agreement?; Walter, Christopher, and Joseph." "Yes." They respond in unison. She can tell they are being honest. "Very well, you are dismissed." The three bow, before turning and leaving. "My lady, are you sure they won't follow in Marcus's footsteps." "Yes."

"What did you think of her, Sven?" "She seemed alright, not at all like this one." " I resent that." Rinslet snaps back. Train is back in his own world ignoring them. " I thought she was magical." Rinslet starts laughing, as Sven loses control of the vehicle for a moment. The jeep is parked immediately. "You're not serious, Train." "Oh absolutely, when can we see her again?" He still has a wistful expression on his face. Sven started the car again, as silence engulfed them. All wondering if they can consider her a 

friend the next time they meet.

Time has gone by considerably. And in all this time, he wasn't been able to stop thinking about her. He is once again, sitting by the window; staring at the night. Ever since, they met its been one of his favorite things to do. He thinks they are the same type of person. Maybe that is why he feels so strongly toward her, or maybe its just her. He did feel something romantically for Saya, yet when it comes to Pearl those feelings are more intense.

She is running. She is almost out of his grasp when she trips. Landing hard on the pavement, she attempts to get up; as her hair is pulled. Jerking her hair back, she is dragged backward screaming. She is still not much of a fighter, yet she has enough sense to react properly to the situation. She raises her arms, gripping his and pulls on his forearms. He comes tumbling forward. He would have landed on her, but she moved out of the way at the last moment. 

She starts running the other way. Her mind thinking that she has to make it to him. Once she does she will be safe. She can't believed its happened again. She thought the first time she had been betrayed would be the last time. She has not had time to think of who caused it this time. After Heartnet came in and out of her life, she had changed the way she lived her life. 

True, she had become the drug overload after her father. But on a certain trip to Japan, her view of things had reached their turning point. After that, she became a sweeper. Which is how she currently got herself in this tight situation. She is hunting one of the most dangerous people alive. Only she hadn't realized how dangerous. She is almost out of his view, when someone covers her mouth and pulls her into the alley. By the time he gets to where she is, no one is there.

The person releases her. She turns around to hug him. This catches him off guard. She checks to see he is still wearing her pendant. She puts it back underneath his shirt. "Train, I'm so glad you are doing well…If you hadn't told me, not to fight you when you first grabbed me; we would have had a real problem on our hands." "I'm surprised you still recognized my voice." "Like I could forget." He takes a hold of her hand. "C'mon, let's get out of here." Both unaware, their enemy's messenger has seen them.

The would be couple are currently sitting in a café. Waiting for the waiter to bring their beverages. Train is looking at her, while she is staring out the window with slight boredom. The waiter puts her drink in front of her, gazing at her with interest. Train is the only one who notices the attention. "Thank you." He tells the man with a tone that leaves no questions available. The man bows his head before leaving the table. 

She turns to him. She puts her chin on the palm of her hand. Her head tilted, looking at him with curiosity. "So what now?" "I think you should come with me…That is what you had been planning isn't it…You were trying to get to me." "Yes." "What were you doing messing with a man like Creed?" "After you left, I reevualted my life…I traveled to Japan several times…On my last visit, I decided to become a sweeper…Right now I am after him, I found out about the history between you two…Everything." She

leaves out the fact about her alias; and the Roman numeral 14 tattooed on her thigh. She may be a sweeper, but she is also still a Chronos number first and foremost.

The three of them are sitting in the living room. She is sitting in the chair, reading a book. Head bent down. He is sitting in the arm chair. The girl comes and stands by him. Her hand on the chair. "Where's Train?" "He went out…He should be back shortly…He said he wouldn't take too long…He's a little overdue…No worries…He must have come upon a complication." "Okay.". She answers monotously. They go back to what they were doing.

He is watching them. The two are still unaware. He has been, since his informant told him; where they were and what they were doing. He is disgusted. This is nothing, like with Saya. She is walking in front of him. He is behind her, watching the people around them. 'This is just like last time…Only now I have to deal with another witch. ' He leaves, knowing that it would be fruitless to attack with Train around. It would be easier to destroy her without him around. Only when that time comes, he will be more than surprised that she can hold her own. She will never need Train to protect her.

Hours have gone by, before they enter the hotel. The two have traveled a little over a hundred miles. She walks into his room, and is hit on the head with a foreign object. Sven is standing over her. Train shoves him "What's the matter with you?, Sven." Train is helping her up. "I'm sorry, I thought she was an intruder." "Pearl, dajiobu?" "Hai, Its just a bump." Her vision a little blurry

"Train, where is she going to sleep?" "Here, at least for the night…She'll take the bed…I'll talk to Rinslet in the morning…Let's get some sleep." Pearl didn't even bother objecting. She knew they would be adamant about her sleeping on the floor. 

She quickly strips down her clothes. Sven looks away embarrassed, while Train is just as flustered but remains frozen. It will be a long, hard road before he and Pearl are together. Neither knowing exactly how dangerous or who exactly it would involve. They did know they would be stuck dealing with Creed, of that is no question.

She walks through the door. She never expected to see her again. She awakens Sven. Train moves he, has been up for awhile as has she. "Princess, is Rinslet up?" "Hai." She answers from the doorway. "Rinslet." "Who's our guest?" She asks seeing the occupant in the bed. "Its Pearl, you can get up now, Pearl." She rises from the bed, answering Train's request. "I found her, fighting with Creed." "Creed, are you serious and you're still alive." Sven says astounded. 

"Sven, really how rude…The nerve." "Its alright, Walker…You know that this is far from over, don't you Train… He will just keep hunting us, until one of us is dead…Whether it is him, or both of us." "Hai." This fact sobers every one in the room up. Knowing how dangerous and truly crazy Creed is. And when that moment finally comes, it will be nothing like with Saya.


	4. Chapter 4

She is running, desperately. Trying to get away. She can't believe she is doing this again. She had been running for her life just yesterday. Now she wound up being the decoy for the others. At least, it is working. Their bounty took the bait. She is almost free. She sees Train's opening up ahead. She picks up speed.

She makes it into the warehouse. The door slams behind her. "We've got it from here." Sven says. She has her hands on her knees. She is bent over, panting for air. While she may be physically fit, she is not use to running, especially the effort she had just put into it. The door starts moving with the pounding coming from the other side. 

The door is knocked down the next second. Train gets his gun ready. Their target spots her. She notices. She dives for safety for he is headed her way. The pistol is slammed into his temple. Unfortunately, this doesn't stop him and simply makes him mad. She is within reach. She moves to get out of the way, but doesn't make it. He grabs her in an iron fist grip.

She struggles to get her arms out. He moves backward. He pulls her through the doorway. She manages to grab onto the doorframe, before they are outside. Her grip released, his is far stronger. Her friends inside waiting, they hadn't expected this. Train is waiting, unsure if he won't use Pearl as a shield at the last second. His prey a lot fast than he had unforeseen, especially from such a massive man.

'You're a sweeper but more importantly…You're a member of Chronos…You're going down to easy." Her fear has subsided when she thinks this. She puts her legs on his stomach and pushes with all her might. It catches him off balance. 

She quickly lands on her feet and takes off. She makes it inside, and toward Sven which is far enough for Train to make his move. The part of ceiling above their target collapses. She runs to where Train had been. She knows that isn't enough to take Train down, yet she is still a little on the irrational side. 

The others stand still waiting for Train to appear. "Look out." He says, coming out of nowhere and pushes her out of the way. The bullets enter his chest. She breaks his fall. Sven goes to help her. Rinslet and Eve are already out the back door.

"We have to get out of here, quickly…I don't know exactly where those shots came from…But there might be more…He is going to need help soon." They move the limp figure. His arms lain around their shoulders. His head hung in forward in unconsciousness. The blood moving a little too freely. They get him inside the vehicle. She starts trying to stop the blood flow. 

He lays in the dark, staring at the ceiling for a while; before turning to his side. He notices that she is right by his side. Her head on his chest asleep. He starts stroking her hair. She starts moving. She sighs before grabbing his hand. "What are you doing?" "I don't know." He turns over. 

"Train, your wound." He ignores her comment. He starts kissing her with everything in him at the moment. She gets lost in the moment, before pushing gently. "Stop." "What's wrong?" "We're friends, that's it." She gets off the bed, leaving him completely alone. His condition starts to worsen. He esstinelly is in the touch and go faze still.

She is followed by Sven and Eve. They find Pearl getting something to eat. She knocks the table over, the food falls on the floor. "Rinslet, what's wrong with you?" The slap on her cheek leaves a nasty mark. "What did you say to him?…If he dies, its your fault…He is completely in love with you…Doesn't that affect you in some way?" The three walk away, thinking it better that nothing more is said. Her guilt and feelings coming to the surface

She finds herself outside his room. She stands there for a few minutes before going inside. She puts her hand on his forehead. He leans into the touch in his sleep; his body already knows her touch. She kneels over him. A smile greets his face. She leans back to sit by the foot of the bed. "Change your mind?" "Somewhat…We start off very slow." "Alright." The others found them asleep right next to each other. The next day they find the two gone. It takes a while before the three find the couple.


End file.
